randomninsanityfandomcom-20200213-history
Aerandir Calmcacil
:"Well. I expected this, but I didn't prepare myself for it. Now you're in trouble." :―Aerandir plays mind games with Astaroth. Aerandir Calmcacil (eye-RAN-deer KA'LM-keh-sill | born Michael) is the Grand Master of the JOLF. Biography Early Life :"How'd he get up in that tree?" :—Aerandir's mother, upon discovering her young son up in a tree. Aerandir was born on the planet Earth in September of the year 1990 (24 ABY) to a family of four. He had two older siblings, a brother and a sister, eleven and nine years older than him, respectively. While he was Force-sensitive, he was never aware of this fact for twelve years, as neither his siblings nor his planets were Force-sensitive and, in fact, the majority of Earth's inhabitants believed that Jedi were myth, a creation of the initially-renowned movie maker, George Lucas. Despite these facts, Aerandir grew mentally at a much faster pace than most children, even being capable of reading by the age of three; though whether or not this was due to the Force's influence, it is unknown. The young Aerandir was also capable of acrobatic feats, such as climbing trees at a younger age and with more ease than the majority of children, and had even once or twice exhibited feats of near-superhuman ability under extreme circumstances. Discovering His Abilities :"Only my baby sister can use the Force, too? That's crap!" :—Aerandir discovers that only his younger sibling can touch the Force as he could. Throughout his childhood, Aerandir was known to play in his backyard while taking on the persona of one character or more from each of his favorite franchises. In the year 2002 (36 ABY), Aerandir had just finished watching the original Star Wars trilogy again and chose that day to once again play a Jedi. However, he found his playing to be more than pretend when, upon stretching out his hand towards the pile of firewood his father had started, he concentrated a bit harder than usual, just out of play, but, much to his surprise, the log turned over. His shock was so great that he simply returned inside and remained quiet the rest of the day. The following day, Aerandir, somewhat warily, returned to his backyard, unsure whether or not what had happened only a day before was truly real or just a trick of his mind. But, as it turned out, it was no mirage, and he indeed could move the log with just his mind, though with difficulty. Preferring to keep this secret, he did not tell anyone about his powers, but did often practice them in secluded areas of his yard, using the original Star Wars trilogy, notably Yoda's training of Luke, as a base as he began to concentrate on his powers and unlock his potential. Instrumental in his learning process was discovering a book written by a certain Margaret Dawson, which was riddled with various teachings and guides to the Force. The author, Aerandir discovered, had been banished from the Jedi Order for what the now-dubbed "Orthodox Jedi" considered her "Gray Jedi beliefs," for attempting to mix the teachings of the Order with those of the Earth religion Christianity, of which Aerandir and his family followed. This also led Aerandir to discover that there had been Jedi on Earth for more than a century, though they only operated behind the scenes so as not to expose their existence. Dawson's book contributed to Aerandir's self-teaching of the basic ways of the Force, as he learned how to further control his abilities and manipulate the Force, as well as delve deep into the Force and sense the presence of other Force-sensitives. Excited at this new ability, Aerandir immediately put it to test, focusing upon his family and hoping he was not alone in his Force-sensitivity. Unfortunately, he discovered that neither his parents nor his older siblings could touch the Force; it was only his baby sister Michelle, who had been born only a few months prior, who shared his sensitivity. Disappointed, he began to continue studying his abilities on his own, continuing to keep his abilities a secret. Meeting Other Jedi :Michael/Aerandir: "You're all Jedi, too? So am I!" :Bruce Terry: "We know, Michael. We were led here by the will of God and the Force to help train you." :—Aerandir and Bruce Terry, upon their first meeting. It was a year later; a group of other Jedi that also followed Dawson's teachings were led to Aerandir. It was a small group of Jedi who had, by then, the abilities of Jedi Knights. Well-known members of this group were Cassie Leonard, who became a close friend of Aerandir's and mother of their future daughter Kayla; Jacob Forman, who eventually became ensnared in the legality of it all; and Bruce Terry, the only member who was not a teenager, being 22 at the time. Aerandir had the same skills as them, minus the ability to wield a lightsaber, which he didn't have. They responded by giving him an extra blue-bladed one that they had, and he joined their group and trained with them. They trained rigorously every day, gaining new skills. All of them progressed at different levels, with Aerandir progressing the fastest; Cassie, the slowest. Within a year, most considered themselves a Jedi Master, Aerandir included. They decided to create a Jedi Order of their own, so they took some land in a secluded, forested region, and built a temple modeled directly after the Massassi Temple on Yavin IV. A fan of Margaret Dawson's work, named Dick Staub, wrote a book entitled Christian Wisdom of the Jedi Masters. It was no more than a book of life lessons to the untrained eye but, upon further scrutiny, turned out to be a guidebook for fledgling Christian Jedi. The young group of Jedi indeed had used this book in their training and, when it came time to name the Order, agreed on the name Jedi Order of the Lord of the Force, or JOLF. The Lord of the Force is the God of Christianity, as called by Dick Staub in his book. It was about this time that Aerandir began to take on his first pseudonym: Satellite. He also took on seven-year-old Jamie Daniels as his first Padawan. Creating a Fleet :"He was completely robed in black. I barely saw one of his hands; it was incredibly pale and wrinkled. When I looked into the Force, I saw nothing but blackness. We're not alone." :—Aerandir describing the dark man he saw in an alley. Aerandir was wandering the streets of his hometown, Cincinnati, one day, when he spied a man robed in black, standing in an alley, radiating darkness. He would later find out that this was a Darth Sidious cast down from power; he would not discover until many years later that it wasn't even the real Darth Sidious of a galaxy far, far away. Reporting his find to the Council, he discovered that they also had news for him: a man named Chalybmanus came from the galaxy far, far away to report that a man called Sidious had chosen Earth as his next target. This threw the knowledge of the existence of starships into the minds of the JOLF Council. Chalybmanus joined the Jedi, and, on recommendation of another Councilor, the Jedi picked a man named Norm Beron, a former U.S. Army General, to lead the fleet when it was to be built. Starfighters, shuttles, freighters, and all manner of cruisers were built and Jedi as well as ensigns were trained by Chalybmanus and others he knew who had experience in the area. Chalybmanus even contacted Kuat Drive Yards, placing an order for an Executor-class Star Dreadnaught, which wouldn't be ready for two more years. They named their new military force "Rebellion," after the famous Rebel Alliance. Challenged for Leadership :"I will challenge his leadership in a duel, but only to prove to you that you should not fear to stand up to someone or something and challenge it head-on, no matter the odds, if you truly believe you should stand up for it." :—Bruce Terry gives a speech to the other Councilors, minus Aerandir. The fleets grew in number and skill, but there was no sign of these Sith and their own fleets. Chalybmanus took to keeping an eye out for them. 2005. The Academy, on the other hand, lived out their lives. The Council recruited young children to the Jedi cause, and Aerandir was named head of the Council, being the first to nearly master an entire lightsaber form (Form V with a few tweaks). He also began to realize the potential of his younger sister, now nearly three years old; Aerandir was 14. However, Aerandir did not trust his sister with the knowledge of the existence of Jedi, so he volunteered to babysit her constantly, subtly teaching her. When she was three and a half and Aerandir was nearly 15, he felt she was ready to enter into a Jedi life. But before he would leave the Academy at day's end, Bruce Terry, the only post-teenaged Jedi in the original group and the first Council, stepped up to challenge Aerandir for leadership of the Order. Aerandir would later learn that Bruce was only proving to the other Councilors that, whatever the outcome, none should be afraid to face the odds head-on. It was a duel, Bruce had chosen, and he lofted his green lightsaber. Aerandir prepared his blue blade, and the duel was fought. Bruce lost. But his intention (mentioned already) was later revealed to him by another Council member. Aerandir never told Bruce that he knew, but he grew closer to the man in friendship from then on out. Revelation of the Sith :"We are the ultimate, and you are the weak. Today, you die. Tomorrow, the rest of you will fall." :—Maul threatens Aerandir and the Jedi. Darth Sidious had performed a ritual to resurrect Darth Maul into a cloned body. He had attempted the same to revive Darth Vader, but the spirit of Anakin Skywalker was united with the Force, so Sidious had instead created an obedient Vader, which he trained to Sith Mastery. He also trained a young Rodian named Gran (named after the species), who was skilled with a lightwhip; and a large, muscular man named Astaroth, nicknamed the Punisher, who wielded a great axe whose blade worked exactly like a lightsaber's. Despite his size and weight, he has slightly-above-average agility, and incredible strength. The day after Bruce made his challenge to Aerandir, Aerandir made preparations to return home around midday and bring his sister to the Jedi Academy. Unfortunately, a Star Destroyer, with Maul at the helm, descended towards the planet, filled with troops ready to lay waste to the nearby cities. However, the Rebellion detected the ship on sensor. Aerandir, sensing a presence of darkness among the force, led an MC80 in defense of the world, taking Jamie with him. Troops and Jedi were deployed to check the stormtroopers, while Aerandir and Jamie followed the source of the darkness they sensed, which led them to Darth Maul. Darth Maul revealed the existence of the Earth Empire, named so due to Sidious' belief that Earth would easily fall under his control. A duel ensued, in which Aerandir was nearly overwhelmed, but managed to survive, ironically, when Jamie attempted to surprise attack Maul and died, instead. Aerandir used the distraction to land a Force-backed kick on Maul, which sent Maul flying a few feet, then take Jamie's body, declaring the match to be stalemate. Maul returned to Sidious with the news of an opposing force. Michelle Becomes a Jedi Student :Michelle: "I get to be a Jedi?" :Aerandir: "Only after I train you. Are you ready?" :Michelle: "Yay!" :—Aerandir's sister Michelle becomes Aerandir's second Padawan. *''For more information, see: Michelle Calmcacil'' Aerandir laid Jamie's body and lightsaber on a pyre and cremated them. Though he grieved for Jamie, there was also relief: At the time, Aerandir did not feel he could take on two Padawans at once, but he felt that Michelle should be entered into the Academy as soon as possible, even if it meant that someone else were to be her Master, though he believed she would not feel happy being with someone else; how would he explain her long absences to their parents? However, with Jamie gone, Aerandir was free to take on Michelle as his own Padawan. And so, the day after Jamie's demise, Aerandir made good on his plans to bring Michelle into the Academy. She was in awe of the mass capabilities of the students, often rather loudly asking, upon seeing some incredible feat, "You mean I can learn how to do that?!" Aerandir took her into a small room in the Academy, reserved for one-on-one training sessions of a less physical nature. There, he told her that, yes, she would learn how to do all those things she saw, and more. But he warned her that the road would be tough, probably even dangerous. Her life would be at risk, but she would learn to thrive in such situations. Michelle's eyes lost some of their light, but she agreed to the rough road that would come. On that day, Aerandir received his second Padawan, who proved to be a swifter learner than Jamie, and more ready-and-willing. Love Interest Tested :Aerandir: "You honestly think that this will prove to us whether we are meant to be together or not?" :Cassie: "Well, the Force won't tell us anything, so..." :Aerandir: "Look— Okay, I know that the clinic needs a test run, but, from '''us'?"'' :Cassie: "We'd be serving two purposes, you know." :—Cassie convinces Aerandir to test their love with a child. Ever since Aerandir and Cassie Leonard, the pretty, dirty blond, hazel-eyed girl, first met, they felt a sort of attraction between them. Before the JOLF was founded, they explored this attraction and ended up in a relationship. By August of 2005, they had sat together and looked into the Force several times, attempting to see if their relationship meant anything. By that time, a clinic within the technical sector of the Rebellion was beginning experimenting with cloning technology, attempting to create a machine that would solve the crisis of women unable to conceive children without the use of a surrogate. They established a machine that was ready for testing; however, no one was willing to lend their DNA, for none were willing to place what would be their own child's life on the line, should something go horribly wrong. Cassie decided that a child would be the perfect thing to test the love between herself and Aerandir, but Aerandir was skeptical, thinking this was only feminine teenage hormones at work. However, Aerandir evenutally agreed, and the two lent hair, skin, blood, and tissue samples to the clinic. Preferring not to have to raise a child from infant stages, they agreed on the age of three years old to be adequate for the child. When asked for a gender, Aerandir said, "Let the Force decide." Thus, Kayla was born. (For more information, read the article on Kayla Calmcacil.) Kayla's birth was stabilized by Cassie and Aerandir lending a piece of their Force energies, both of which transferred into Kayla and remained within her. Initially, the two parents felt Kayla taught them that, though they were great friends, they weren't destined to be together. This did not stop them from loving the child. However, less than a year later, Cassie was given the rank of Jedi Master. Since she felt she did not deserve this role, she left on a journey around the nation to improve her skills. Unfortunately, Aerandir was unable to take care of Kayla alone, nor did he wish to leave her under the care of anyone else, so he was reluctantly forced to put her under stasis. He allowed the clinic to perform research on her during her frozen state, but left specific instructions for them to keep her alive and unchanged. Aerandir and Bix :"Well, I just realized that it's a shorter walk to this Academy than it is to the Orthodox Academy, is all." :—Bix jokes about the true reason he defected from the Orthodox Jedi. In 2002, a younger Aerandir met a boy named Bix McDouglas in a line for a ride at an amusement park called King's Island. They instantly became friends, and kept in contact. Bix was a member of the Orthodox Jedi Order, whom the JOLF disagreed with. He recognized Aerandir's Force potential and long considered inducting him into the Order. However, Aerandir went on to discover Margaret Dawson's teachings and, upon realizing that there were more doctrines of the Jedi Order that he disagreed with than he thought, refused Bix's offer, instead meeting with the other Jedi and, eventually, formulating the JOLF. Bix regretted Aerandir's decision, but still supported him as a friend. They would often debate each other, resulting, as Bix was also in the Christian Faith, in an Aerandir victory. Bix was elevated to a Jedi Master in 2005, and, for a Padawan, took on his sister, then two years old, Shells. However, Shells was not her real name, but a nickname for the black-haired Marie. The true origin of the nickname is unknown, but it stuck so well that, eventually, she stopped answering to her given name. Shells and Michelle had known each other for almost a year by then, and were almost as close as Bix and Aerandir were. Just after the Sith appeared and Michelle became Aerandir's second Padawan, Bix began examining his thoughts and his beliefs. Eventually, he realized where he belonged, and in October of 2005, Bix officially resigned from the Orthodox Jedi Order to join the JOLF. Thrilled, Aerandir attempted to elevate Bix to the Council, but was voted against. The Council, however, allowed Bix to retain the title of Jedi Master. Further Interaction Between Aerandir and the Sith :Sidious: "Face me, Satellite. We decide now the greater: the powerful and wise Sith, or the timid and miserable Jedi?" :Aerandir: "What, is it Opposite Day? 'Cause there was nothing miserable about my infiltration." :—Aerandir exchanges banter with Sidious before a duel which Aerandir only barely manages to best the Sith Lord. Aerandir had a few more run-ins with the Sith in the time between Jamie's death and the events leading up to Aerandir's departure to Belkadan. He had learned that Darth Maul was the soul of a previous Sith Lord in a cloned body, resurrected in a dark Sith ritual. He had learned about the botched attempt to do the same for Darth Vader. Chalybmanus recognized these names, and lent Aerandir a datapad with much of the history of the Sith from the galaxy far, far away. Aerandir used this information to discover the ancient, dark Sith ways. He studied them, developing defenses for as many of their evil ways as he could. He met Darth Maul again, later. Darth Maul taunted Aerandir with the death of Jamie, but Aerandir did not seem to let it affect him. Instead, he feigned gratefulness, saying that he let Maul do that to distract him, so that Aerandir could easily kill him, but thought better of it. When Maul, falling for the feint, claimed that Aerandir was showing non-Jedi-like qualities, then, as well as weakness of spirit if Aerandir would not finish Maul. Aerandir then pointed out two problems to Maul: the first, if Aerandir had the heart to allow an innocent child to die by his plan, then that wouldn't stop Aerandir from killing one who was anything but innocent; the second, it wasn't weakness that stayed Aerandir's hand, but a feeling that Maul was so pathetic, that he wasn't worth Aerandir's time to kill him, personally. The second "fault" was another feint, which worked perfectly to Aerandir's intent: He had hoped that the statement would enrage Maul enough to cause him to attack Aerandir unreadily, instead of allowing him the time to think and realize that, if Aerandir truly meant the second fault, it was another non-Jedi-like quality. Besides, Aerandir knew that he very well could have died during that first confrontation. This confrontation, however, was more in favor of Aerandir. Aerandir's first duel with Gran was not as easily survived, as Aerandir had no previous experience fighting against a lightwhip. He learned quickly, however, and managed to keep his limbs. Vader, a more cool-headed opponent, was more on equal footing with Aerandir. Astaroth, however, was a "slow, pitiful foe," in Aerandir's words. He had not yet faced Darth Sidious. When he finally did, late in 2006, it was through infiltration of the Emperor's Dreadnaught, the Determination, during a space battle. Aerandir intended to steal some data on the ship and use it to exploit its weaknesses while using Force-deadening to hide himself, but a wrong turn led to the Sith's chamber, where all of the Sith were gathered. Both sides were in slight shock, but the Sith recovered quickly enough to brandish weapons and prepare to kill Aerandir. Sidious, however, stopped them. He stood in front of his throne and "welcomed" Aerandir to his flying fortress. He commended Aerandir on his skillful infiltration, but that now, Aerandir must die. Sidious then personally challenged Aerandir to a duel. Sidious almost overwhelmed Aerandir, at first, but Aerandir managed to summon some energy and match Sidious's pace. Eventually, Aerandir managed to send Sidious's saber spinning away from the fight, but tore off from the room as the other Sith Lords bore arms to stop him. Unfortunately, this rendered Aerandir's mission a failure. It was not the last meeting Aerandir had with the Sith Lords. He met each of them in battle at least once more, save for Astaroth. Early 2007 brought around the second and final meeting between the two. Sidious had begun training several teenagers in Sith arts. He unleashed them all upon Aerandir, hoping that the numbers would either subdue him, or wear him down for Astaroth's arrival. Aerandir, however, fought too well for any of them, killing as few as possible in his defense. When Astaroth's shuttle landed, the students that remained backed off. Astaroth emerged, hefted his axe, and challenged Aerandir. Aerandir beheaded him inside of five minutes. He left words of plea towards the students, entreating them to depart from Sidious's arts. He managed to draw in a brother and sister to the Light Side of the Force, but the rest were adamant; one even attempted to kill the pair, but was disabled by Aerandir. Annabelle :Annabelle: "This?" :Aerandir: "You." :Annabelle: "This?" :Aerandir: "Me." :—The newly-cloned Annabelle points out herself and Aerandir in a mirror. In the summer of 2006, Michelle expressed interest in a twin sister; what the desire was born of is unsure. Aerandir, already having experience with a female's desire to create life, gave great consideration and thought to the idea before deciding his course of action. Before too long, he decided to go through with the idea. And so, in August of 2006, Annabelle Jade was cloned. Aerandir carefully modified her facial structure to vary somewhat noticeably from Michelle's, as well as making her voice very slighlty different. She was given only very basic speech and action abilities, as well. When she emerged from the cloning machine, Aerandir was the only one in the room, introducing himself and helping her understand who she was. He put a mirror before her to show her what she looked like; she seemed to understand when she saw Aerandir's reflection. He brought in Michelle. At first, Annabelle seemed to think that she was another mirror, until when Michelle did not mimic her actions. From then on, Annabelle was taught better speech and skill. She became a sort of unofficial Padawan to Aerandir, learning Force-communication and kinesis. Eventually, however, her interest in continuing her training slipped away, but Aerandir continued to be a brother and friend to her, and Michelle, a sister and friend. Annabelle was not taken to Belkadan initially, nor was she taken with Michelle. Instead, she arrived on Belkadan with Morgan, in February of 2008. She participated in the fight during the Krayt Empire's invasion of Belkadan, in which Ascin infiltrated the planet to confront Aerandir and attempt to abduct Morgan, again. When Michelle and Satsi were locked in a struggle, Satsi had the upper hand at one point, pinning Michelle to the ground, poising to strike, Michelle's lightsaber laying some feet away. Annabelle grabbed her from behind and dragged her off of Michelle. Satsi responded with a cry of "Get off me, clone!" and an elbow to her ribs. Annabelle let go and fell to the ground, but more from disbelief than pain. She was unable to ask, "What?" Satsi sneered that Annabelle was no more than a clone like her. "You're just a clone, and not re—" She never got to finish speaking the word "real," as Michelle dove on her from behind and summoned her lightsaber to herself, but before she could bring the blue blade down for the kill, an explosion sent the three of them flying. Michelle was knocked unconscious against a tree, gaining a black eye, and Satsi sustained a shattered elbow as it struck a rock. Annabelle, however, received no worse than a streak of grass stain on her right side, having landed in a patch of soft grass. Annabelle lay there, contemplating never getting up, leaving herself there to die; her disbelief and despair so overpowering. But she caught sight of Michelle, unconscious, and realized that she wasn't worthless. She got up and went over to Michelle, hoisting her to her feet, throwing Michelle's arm over her head, and dragging her back to base. Eventually, Michelle, slowly regaining her consciousness, realized what was happening, and tried to walk as best as she could to help relieve Annabelle of a bit of the burden. Annabelle was later assured by Aerandir, who did not deny the truth, that it did not matter whether anyone was a clone; what mattered is whether the clone was made to serve a single purpose, such as a clone warrior, or if the clone is meant to be an individual, as Annabelle. Annabelle learned to accept this and to live out her life as before, not caring that she was a clone, but all the more aware of how loved she was. Granddaughter of a Legacy :Aerandir: "It's okay. I'm going to take you back to your house and away from those bad boys. Did they hurt you?" :Maggie: "Y-yes." :Aerandir: "It's going to be okay. Let's get you back to your house. What's your name?" :Maggie: "M-m— Maggie..." :—Aerandir tries to coax a horror-stricken Maggie to trust him. During the summer of 2007, Aerandir took a walk through a wooded area with Michelle, who loved forests and wooded areas. At the other end of the wood was a house on a hill. It was secluded, thanks to the wood, and its driveway led out to the rest of the neighborhood. Aerandir intended to merely walk around the side of it and out into the neighborhood, but something came to his attention: a good distance away from the house, in the front yard, three teenaged boys had a child pinned to the ground, obviously intending to cause harm of some sort. It was a familiar sight to Aerandir, as he had encountered punks several times before attempting to harm a child or children. This was much worse, however: The teens were attempting to rape a girl not much younger than Michelle. Aerandir did not hesitate to dive on the one who appeared to be the leader and jerk him off, throwing him to the ground. The other two whirled around in shock, but, seeing a single sixteen-year-old standing there (as Michelle was taking refuge out of sight), they jeered at him, telling him to get lost and that he wouldn't stand a chance. Aerandir simply said, "Prove it." His tone made their sneering faces fail for a moment, but they rushed him, anyways. He defeated them effortlessly. They made a run for it, but he subdued them again, binding their hands around the trunk of a small tree so that they could not escape. Then he slowly, calmly approached the young blonde girl. She had not made a move since Aerandir arrived, but now she hastily pushed her dress down over her legs and tried to scoot away. Aerandir spoke gently to her, needing to gain her trust and let her know that not every teenaged boy in the world had it out for little girls. He went as far as learning her name, Maggie, and getting her to come to the door with him. Michelle came out of the forest as a kind of example that Aerandir could be trusted by a child. When they reached the door, Aerandir read the sign: DAWSON HOUSE. The girl said her name was "Maggie." "Maggie" would be a diminutive of "Margaret." Therefore, if this were her house, her proper full name would be "Margaret Dawson," same as the author of the teachings Aerandir and his Order followed. Aerandir began to consider Maggie's lineage. A brown-haired woman answered the door. Upon learning that this was Maggie's mother, Aerandir introduced himself and relayed what had just happened to her, pointing out the perpetrators still bound to a tree. She took in Maggie, who was still looking very tearful and broken, and told him to seek out her husband John, the county sheriff. He did so, bringing the teens with him. As the Jedi had set up connections within major departments such as the police and hospitals, Aerandir merely had to speak a code to reveal to Sheriff John that Aerandir was a Jedi. Aerandir learned from John that his mother's name was Margaret, and that she died the same day as the author of the work that inspired the young group of Jedi that went on to found the JOLF. Therefore, his suspicions of Maggie's lineage were confirmed. Aerandir would later talk to Maggie one-on-one and relieve her of her state of brokenness and fear, which she retained after the events explained above. The parents were also left to consider entering Maggie into the Jedi Academy. Aerandir was under the false impression that Maggie would be a prodigy, based on her grandmother's teachings. Daughter of the Rickerbockers :Aerandir: "Hello there." :Morgan: "Hi." :—Morgan takes quickly to Aerandir like she had to no other stranger. *''For more information, see: Morgan Calmcacil'' A month later, the Earth Empire launced a sneak attack on a Rebellion base. In the defense, a few officers were killed. A day later, a few Rebellion officials alerted Aerandir that, after the battle, a certain young couple named Kate and Dom Rickerbocker were murdered, leaving their three-year-old daughter, Morgan, parentless. Nor had she any relatives within contact, as the Rickerbockers had far removed themselves from their family by moving to Ohio. She was instead entrusted to the care of several "nannies," who had watched after her different days of the week. None of them, at the request of the Rebellion, were able to take her in full time. This is when they came to Aerandir, asking whether he knew of someone who could take her in. Aerandir said that he would visit Morgan first, and, possibly, take her in, himself. Morgan had barely known her parents, and therefore, their deaths did not shock her. When the Rebellion officials first came to her, doing their best to tactfully break the news to her, she took the news lightly, but refused to come with them when they said that she needed to go with them until someone could take care of her. The officers did not want to appear forceful, so instead, they left a hidden sentry and returned to base, where they gave the news to Aerandir. When he arrived at the Rickerbocker household, he found her in the backyard, playing with a bucket of rocks on a wooden platform hung low in a tree near a brook. The officials had warned Aerandir that he may have a hard time getting her to speak, but, surprisingly, she returned his greeting. Though they seemed to take a liking to each other early on, Morgan refused to leave her house until Aerandir mentioned Michelle and Annabelle, so she left with the prospect of having a couple of friends to hang around all the time. Morgan adjusted somewhat easily to her new lifestyle, quickly becoming acquainted with Annabelle. Before too long, her and Michelle got along well, too. She became a welcome presence in their lives, and the relationship between her and her unofficial "foster father" grew. Aerandir found one odd thing about the girl: Though he could feel her in the Force as a Force-sensitive child, she couldn't use the Force. He tried and tried to get her to use the Force, but she just couldn't. He didn't understand, and he even concentrated on her through the Force. What he learned was that, in the Force, she was a brighter presence than most, yet non-distinguishable as a Force presence at the same time. This puzzled him more than her original predicament, so he did some research. "Force-blocking" came up. It was a strange technique, where the only one who could place the block on someone were direct relatives of the person or the person himself. Apparently, Morgan's parents placed the block on her before they died, but it wasn't clear for what reason. And, with Morgan having no previous experience using the Force, and with her parents dead, the possibility of the block being removed seemed hopeless. Aerandir, for the time, gave up on trying to get her to open to the Force, instead focusing on securing a bright and loving future for the girl. Scheme of a Sith Lord :Sidious: "You have just fallen into our trap. We wanted you here." :Aerandir: "Of course you wanted me here, dummy. Why else would you kidnap the Dawsons?" :Sidious: "For more reasons than lure. An ultimate plan will unfold as to the results of which you will be unable to guess." :—Sidious hints at his ultimate scheme to clone the Grand Master. Just after Aerandir and Morgan's fateful meeting, Aerandir began to suspect that something was up with the Dawson family. For one thing, they had promised to keep in touch with Aerandir, after they decided whether or not they would send Maggie to the Academy. However, they had been silent, too long. One day, Aerandir reached out to Maggie and her mother, and found that they were in their house. However, they were strangely inactive. When he went to the house to check on them, in person, he found the house empty, but the Force told them that they were in there. He went down to the police station to meet with Sheriff John. Aerandir suspected the man when he did not feel like John, then recognized him as a doppelganger when the impostor could not recall details of their last meeting. Using the charge in his lightsaber, he shorted out the genetic scramblers used to mask the man's appearance, and the man was jailed. Using interrogation techniques, Aerandir learned from the impostor that the Dawson family was taken to the Determination, the Emperor's flagship. By that time, the Hyrule's Destiny was in service, so it was marshaled along with a massive percentage of the fleet to distract the Determination while Aerandir infiltrated the Executor. Inside, he met the Sith there, along with the Dawson family, dangling above the floor in a mesh cage. Sidious taunted Aerandir, but Aerandir flipped across the room, using the Force to control his lift, and planted himself next to the cage, igniting his lightsaber and plunging it through the mesh, hovering in front of Maggie's chest. Aerandir whispered to her to play along; he never meant to hurt her, but hoped that Sidious would fall for the bluff. He did not, at first, so Aerandir brought the blade closer to Maggie, singing her dress and warming her chest. Sidious still did not fall for it. Sighing, Aerandir widened the hole in the mesh, then reached a hand in to heal the slight burn mark on Maggie's chest, then stepped a bit away from the cage. He commended the Emperor for properly identifying a bluff, but chided him for allowing Aerandir to escape with the Dawson family. Instead of sneering in response, Sidious claimed that the situation here was more confusing than Aerandir's statement; that he wanted Aerandir here. It was a sort of code word, apparently, as Vader, Maul, and Gran chose that moment to attack Aerandir at once, without weapons. He fought them, and managed to break away long enough to sever the cage holding the Dawsons. Gran leapt on him from behind, but Aerandir jerked him off, though he felt a few hairs come away from his head. Aerandir held the Sith at bay while John grabbed up Maggie, took his wife by the hand, and bolted away. Aerandir followed them and covered their escape, allowing them to take cover in his X-wing's added-in storage compartment while he piloted them to safety. All the while, Aerandir felt the mission went his way too easily... Mirror of a Jedi :Ascin: "A perfect plan. Me, and I look exactly like you. And I can beat you. Isn't it beautiful?" :Aerandir: "The original's more beautiful than a cheap knock-off." :—Even in the face of a disturbing plot, Aerandir keeps his cool and his humor about him. *''For more information, see: Darth Ascin'' Aerandir was called to investigate strange activity in the Sahara. There he met the Sith. Aerandir joked at them, claiming there was nothing out here, even for the barren Sith to use. Sidious described it as rather "an appropriate meeting grounds." When Aerandir asked of what, another figure appeared. This figure looked exactly like Aerandir. Aerandir might've dismissed it as a mirage, if he couldn't feel it. Then it spoke, and gave its name: Darth Ascin, now Dark Lord of the Sith. Clone of Aerandir. The real reason for the kidnapping of the Dawsons. Aerandir remembered when he felt a few hairs rip away from his skull, and realized that he had been played like a fool, but he would not let that affect this current situation. After Ascin claimed that he was the perfect being, Aerandir merely commented that the original's better than a knock-off. Then Ascin attacked. Aerandir felt Ascin attempting to use Dark Side techniques unknown. Luckily, Aerandir had discovered these and developed a defense against them, so Ascin had no advanatage. Instead, the duel ended when Aerandir gave Ascin a gruesome scar beginning beneath his right eye, curving outward, and midway down his neck. Aerandir was placed on his guard from then-on-out, until he realized that Ascin was, in reality, a foolish Sith. Place-holder Physical Description :Michelle: "Does being tall help?" :Aerandir: "Sure. Helps scare people, when you need to. But being short's good for some things, too." :Michelle: "Like what?" :Aerandir: "Being cute." :Michelle: She giggles. "But how does that help?" :Aerandir: "It helps give the impression that you're weak and innocent. Poor suckers..." :—Aerandir and Michelle discuss the advantage of being different heights. As a boy, Aerandir wasn't always the tallest in his class, but he quickly reached six feet in height early into his teenage years, now standing at six feet and three inches. Like his older two siblings, he was once blond when he was young, but eventually his hair darkened to its current brown color. He is of an average build and is fairly athletic, with a good muscle tone he owes to his physical training. Powers and abilities Force-deadening A favorite technique of Aerandir's, it is different from Force Concealment, where one simply hides himself or his use of the Force within the Force. Force-deadening is different, as it involves completely killing off the Force from one's own self. Aerandir prefers this skill as it fits in perfectly with his training method of balancing your use of the Force and your own natural capabilities. Lightsabers :"Now, Michelle, the first thing you need to remember is to be extra careful when— OUCH! Holy crap, I burned myself! ... '''Just' kidding... Now, the second thing you need to remember is not to joke around when handling these."'' :—Aerandir explains taking care while using a lightsaber to his sister. Aerandir has been in possession of three lightsabers in the duration of his Jedi life: *The first was given to him by the group of Jedi he trained with. It had a rigid grip and was mostly black, with a ring of silver on the emitter end, as well as the backing. The blade was blue, but wasn't very long and could therefore be classified as a "shoto." This blade didn't forge much history, though it was the same weapon Aerandir used when challenged by Bruce. *The second, Aerandir built after discovering the Sith, believing a full-length blade more suitable. It, too, sported a blue blade. This lightsaber has seen the duel with Darth Maul, in which Jamie died, and dealt the death of Astaroth, the Punisher. This lightsaber he took with him to Belkadan. Other Equipment Personality Aerandir is easygoing and patient, not one to insult unless in banter. He is kind, welcoming, and gentle. He also likes to be a little less than serious when not involved in Jedi/military business. He can keep a cool head under pressure, which has helped lead to his success, so far. Trivia *The name "Aerandir Calmcacil" came from entering the shortened version of Michael (Mike) and his last name into a now-defunct Elvish Name Generator, which used a database of names from J.R.R. Tolkien's world of The Lord of the Rings, though "Calmcacil" was a spelling error on the creator's behalf, as "Calmacil" is the correct spelling. However, this was not discovered until well after the name stuck, and so the name was not corrected. *He was originally a duplicate of his Jedi vs. Sith counterpart, only differing in the sense that he never left Earth for the galaxy far, far away. Eventually, however, the two, while sharing a very similar if not identical personality, became very different in several ways; a list of these differences can be seen below. See Also *To be added. External Links *To be added. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Jedi Category:Earth (BotF)